1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dual flush systems for toilets and particularly to a button assembly for dual flush systems.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Demand for dual flush toilets continues to grow as water conversation becomes an ever increasing concern. Dual flush toilets conserve water by providing the user with options for a partial flush and full flush for liquid and solid wastes, respectively. Conventional dual flush toilets include two separate buttons for a user to activate the desired flush. The buttons are typically separated by a gap which can create a hazard for the user's fingernails. Larger housing is typically required to hold multiple buttons.